


Siblings

by Lilbug121



Series: A Series of Relatively Fortunate Events [1]
Category: Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilbug121/pseuds/Lilbug121
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A six year old Beatrice asks Violet and Klaus to explain just exactly how they are all related.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siblings

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago actually, I just forgot to post it

"Violet, are we sisters?"

Violet and Klaus both looked up from their books to focus on Beatrice, slightly surprised by the break in silence. They considered the question for a moment, unsure what exactly to say. 

"That depends on what you mean by sisters, I suppose," Violet said. "We're a family of course, but...well, you know we're not technically related, right?"

"So am I adopted then? I didn't think you could adopt a sibling. Or are you my mother then?" 

Violet used the book jacket to mark her page and set it on the coffee table. Klaus followed suit. 

"I suppose we're all a little bit adopted, legally speaking. When Violet turned 18 she adopted you, and Sunny and I as well even though we were already siblings. It's all rather complicate and unpleasant to explain". 

"So is she our mother then?" 

Klaus picked Beatrice up and sat her on his lap. "There are all different types of families."

"I know _that_. Like how Annabelle Berkowski next door has two mothers, and Jacob Baker in my piano class lives with his grandfather."

"Exactly. And we're sort of like that. If you want a technical explanation, then Violet, Sunny, and I are siblings and you are our adopted...it's sort of a mix of sister and daughter, I suppose, but legally it makes you our daughter-specifically Violet's. But as for how we feel and act, I'd say that it's for you to decide."

Beatrice pondered this for a moment. 

"Siblings then" she agreed, smiling.

Beatrice was excited to be able to tell her friends about her family in definite terms. She had 2 older sisters, one older brother, and a large playful snake that just sort of showed up one day when she was 4, who was less of a pet and more of another family member. 

Her biggest sister built and fixed things. Her brother was earning a teaching degree, and wrote long wordy non-fiction books. Her other sister was only a little older than her, and they often did their school lessons together. They lived in a large house that was never dirty, but always full of lived-in clutter. It had a library (2 if you counted Klaus's bedroom, her sisters would joke), a workshop, and what could only be described as a chef's kitchen. They weren't the most conventional family leading the most conventional lives, but Beatrice thought that their family of four (five?) was just perfect.


End file.
